Five in One
by The Awesome and Crazy Writer
Summary: Hogwarts has it all. The students, the teachers, everything! But now the have exchange students from the United States, the same year Harry Potter starts school. The exchange students just so happen to be characters from PJO, HOO, Divergent, Hunger Games, and Twilight. All the Harry Potter book events happen. Twilight bashing. INCOMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this story the main PJO/HOO, Divergent, Hunger Games and Twilight characters join Harry Potter and everyone else at... HOGWARTS! *imaginary cheers* This chapter is the sorting. It's not really a chapter but it informs you about what house everybody is in. I will post the actual first chapter as soon as I finish it. If you think a character is better suited for a different house or you're wondering why I put a character in a certain house, feel free to ask and I will respond with an answer. Also this is my first fan-fiction, so it might not be very good.**

** "**Welcome everyone! This year we are very blessed to have exchange students from New York's School of Magic, Panem Wizardry and Witchcraft Academy, Chicago's Factions for Young Wizards and Witches, California Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Fork's Magic School all of which are schools in the U.S. They will all be sorted and then, our first years will be sorted," stated Dumbledore.

"All right students, when I call your name come sit down on the stool to be sorted," instructed McGonagall.

"Beauregard, Silena!"

"Hufflepuff!"

Sorting, sorting, sorting.

Hufflepuff:

Silena

Beckendorf

Annie

Alice

Prim

Rue

Clove

Cato

Glimmer

Marvel

Madge

Calypso

Tyson

Percy

Finnick

Mags

Peeta

Rosalie

Ravenclaw:

Foxface (May Sneakay)

Beetee

Wiress

Leo

Annabeth

Reyna

Rachel

Caleb

Cara

Jasper

Bella (only because _she_ says she's antisocial)

Edward

Slytherin:

Katniss

Gale

Piper

Johanna

Octavian

Thalia

Hazel

Nico

Gryffendor:

Jacob

Will (not Solace)

Luke

Tris

Four

Uriah

Zeke

Marlene

Lynn

Shauna

Frank

Jason

Peter

Bianca

Emmett

Christina

Clarisse

Connor

Travis

Grover

Their year in Harry Potter's first year.

First Year:

Leo

Piper

Jason

Hazel

Frank

Reyna

Tyson

Prim

Rue

Calypso

Bianca

Nico

Octavian

Second Year:

Annabeth

Rachel

Katie

Percy

Marvel

Clove

Clarisse

Foxface

Grover

Connor

Travis

Third Year:

Beckendorf

Jacob

Christina

Will

Katniss

Thalia

Peter

Madge

Glimmer

Cato

Lynn

Marlene

Uriah

Peeta

Silena

Fourth Year:

Alice

Edward

Emmett

Rosalie

Jasper

Four

Zeke

Shauna

Gale

Bella

Johanna

Fifth Year:

Luke

Annie

Cara

Finnick

Sixth Year:

Beetee

Wiress

Seventh Year:

Mags


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for liking the story! Here is the first real chapter. Next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter for years 3-4. The chapter after that will be years 5-7, and the chapter AFTER THAT will be a fast forward to Fluffy.

Potions with Severus Snape: Years 1-2

"First Year-Gryffindor and Slytherin

"Welcome students, to potions. Now before we start, we're missing two students."

"Ooh! I know where one of them is!" Yelled Hermione as she jumped up and down in her chair.

"Miss Granger, I don't care."  
"I'm late! Sorry I'm late!"  
"What's your name?" "Bianca di Angelo."  
"Well Miss di Angelo, twenty points from Gryffindor."  
"Ron and Harry exchanged a look of anger.  
"Ok class, I have some questions to test your knowledge. Who here knows the diff-"  
"Sorry I'm late, I went down the wrong stairs after breakfast. Don't take off any points," said Piper calmly as she walked into the classroom and found a seat next to Jason.

"Fine. Anyway, what is the difference between..."  
While Snape asked Harry questions, he realized he will have a hard time get by in this class.

-year-1-Ravenclaw-&amp;-Hufflepuff

"Welcome class, to potions. Now class has started and-"  
"My hair is on fire!" Shouted Leo as he ran into class, late.

"Here," said Snape as he stuffed Leo's head into a bucket of water.

"Thanks," said Leo as he brought his head out,"Now, where do I sit?"  
"Over there," replied Snape while pointing at the empty spot between Rue and Calypso.  
"Hello, I am Leo Valdez, Bad Boy Supreme. And you are?"  
"Way out of your league," replie Calypso as she turned her head back to face Snape.

-year-2-Gryffindor-&amp;-Slytherin-  
"Students, where is Miss la Rue?"  
"She's er...stuck in the Great Hall," replied Travis while snickering.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Snape impatiently.  
"He means that when we were in the Great Hall, we cast a spell on her shoes to stick to the ground, permanently," responded a laughing Connor

"Forty-"  
"Connor! Travis!" Screeched Clarisse as she burst through the door.  
"Run!" Yelled the siblings in synchronization as they ran out of the classroom.  
"Get back her so I can kill you!" Screamed Clarisse as she followed them out of the class.  
"Sixty points from Gryffindor!"

-Year-2-Ravenclaw-&amp;-Hufflepuff-  
"I'm late!"  
"I know you're late. I expect this sort of thing to happen to Gryffindors, not the other houses. What is your name?

"What?"

"Moron," mumbled Annabeth.  
"I heard that."

"You were meant to."

"Shut up Annie."  
"Perseus."  
"Wise Girl."  
"Seaweed Brain."  
"Owl Head."  
"Kelp Head."  
"Er...um... I give up."  
"I always win."  
"Five points from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, each."  
"Percy, five galleons on Hufflepuff getting fourth place in the house cup."  
"You're on, I could use five galleons. Gryffindor is getting last place."  
"I always win."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First off, I would like to thank Matt. As a guest reviewer I can't PM you, but I can still inform you of my gratitude** towards** your review. It's refreshing to know there are still people who hate, just for the sake of hating. It really warms my heart. It makes me so happy to know that something that took a month to plan for, is 'crap'. Next, I decided to go straight to everyone meeting Fluffy, instead of people's experiences with Snape. Finally, please review. It can be nice or mean, I just want to know what you think.**

Fluffy, meet everyone. Everyone, meet Fluffy.

Clarisse's POV

I hate the Stolls. I hate the Weasely Twins. Why? Because they joined together to prank everyone, especially me. I swear, if they prank me one more time, I will break their wands. And maybe their hands.

"Go to bed Hermione!"

Why the hell is anyone awake at this ungodly hour of...eleven o'clock.

I walk out of my dorm room to see what the commotion is. When I finally get down the stairs, the door closed shut and nobody is in the room. I run to the stairs, the ones that lead to Travis and Connor's room.

"Connor! Travis! Wake up!" I hissed.

But, that obviously didn't wake them up, they're too stubborn (even when they're sleeping). So, I walked to the bathroom and filled a two cups with water. I walked back into the room ad threw the water into their faces.

"What was that for?" Yelled Connor.

"Fun," I replied sarcastically,"Someone snuck out of here, and I want to follow them. Are you two in?"

"Sneaking out late at night? Of course we're in!"

I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I miglht actually need these two to come with me if I don't want to be caught.

"When did they leave?" Asked Travis as we walked out of the painting.

"Ten minutes ago."

"Did you recognize them?" Asked Connor.

"Yeah, one of them was that first year Hermione."

"First year? Let's go to the trophy room. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are dueling there," suggested Travis.

So we walked to the trophy room and saw Harry Potter, Hermione, another first year with red hair, a slightly chubby first year, Prissy, Annabeth, Rachel, Thalia, Silena, Beckendorf, Tyson, Bianca, Nico, and Luke.

"Great! More witnesses for how Malfoy backed out!" Cheered the red head.

"How did the duel make it to Hufflepuff, Prissy?" I asked.

"Who else? Silena, Queen of Gossip, is a Hufflepuff," replied Prissy.

"It's past midnight. Draco obvious isn't coming," stated Hermione.

"Damnit. I wanted to watch a duel," I complained.

All of the sudden, we heard Filch.

"Run!" We all shouted.

"In here!" Shouted Harry.

"That's the third floor corridor! It's forbidden!" Warned Annabeth.

"Filch is coming!" Shouted Thalia.

"This way!" Directed Rachel.

"It's locked!" Cried Bianca.

"Oh, move over! Alohamora!"

"That was close," commented Luke.

I felt something weird in my hair.

"Guys, there is a giant dog behind you!" Shouted Annabeth.

We all screamed in fear.

Christina's POV

"Stupid dogs, stupid third floor corridor, stupid Hogwarts."

What the hell? Isn't the third floor corridor forbidden.

"Tris," I hissed.

"What?" She asked groggily.

"I heard someone talking about the forbidden corridor."

"That's nice," Tris mumbled.

"We're going tomorrow night, ok."

"Anything to shut you up."

Being so talkative has its perks. If you shut up, people will reward you.

Bella's POV

I'm in love. With a guy who hates me. Is that weird?

"Rachel, shut up. For a Ravenclaw, you are really stupid. The dog was standing on a trapdoor."

"First of all, I will not shut up. Second of all, I am Ravenclaw because of my creativity, not my smartness. Lastly, I was too busy being scared out of my mind by the three-headed dog!"

Three headed dog? That's not real, or is it? Who knows? No seriously, who knows. I'm too stupid to understand. I Bet you're asking yourself, how is a stupid person in Ravenclaw? The Sorting Hat told me I don't have any of the good qualities for any of the houses, but I have all of the bad qualities. The hat put me here just because I like being by myself (at least that's what I tell myself, I love attention and guys who think I'm hot. Anyway, I'm gonna go see the three headed dog that might kill me because I have no brain cells.

I sneak out of my room, and then I sneak out of the common room, and then I realize I don't know where the dog is. I turn back around.

"Roses are red, pink, white, or yellow, violets are purple, yellow, white, or blue, what color are parrot tulips?"

"Er...um...red?"

"Wrong."

"-(curse word)-"

Piper's POV

Must focus. Must do charms homework. Cute boy in common room. Can't focus. Oh, screw it. He's so cute. His name is Draco Malfoy. He's mean and stupid, but I'm eleven! I can't control my hormones. All of the sudden, I fall asleep.

"Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP OR I'LL MAKE MY FRIEND SHOOT YOU IN THE EYE WITH AN ARROW!"

"I'm up!" I shouted.

"Good. Now, why are you down here so late at night?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"You could, but I won't respond."

"Very funny. Why are you out so late?" I asked, in my voice that makes people do whatever I say.

"I was gonna watch a duel, but it got cancelled. Then, Filch came. Then we ran. And finally, we saw a three headed dog on the forbidden third floor corridor."

"Thanks for telling me. Good night," I said as I walked up the stairs. Looks like me and Repair Boy have an adventure coming our way.

Katniss's POV

Where is Thalia? I want to know what happened at the duel.

"Hey," said Thalia as she sat down on her bed.

"So, who won?" I asked.

"The one from our house didn't show up!"

"Stupid wimpy Slytherins," I muttered.

"Yeah, and guess what!"

"What?" I asked.

"We had to run from Filch and then we saw why the third floor corridor is forbidden. There's a three headed dog."

"And I thought my school was unsafe," I stated as I prepared for sleep to take over my body.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wasn't updating on my schedule of everyday but I had brief writer's block. I was going to have everyone else meet Fluffy, but I decided against it. In this chapter all the Hunger Games characters. So far they have had a very minor role in this fic. Today is all about Katniss, Peeta, Finnick, Gale, Annie, Johanna, and Rue finding Fluffy.**

** IMPORTANT **

** : I don't own Harry Potter, Hunger Games, or any other book series in this fanfiction. If I did, I would be too busy rolling around in money to be on fanfiction. Thank you to everyone who has commented, favorited, and followed. I Am so grateful to have such awesome people reading my story. **

Katniss POV

"I'm hungry!"

"Gale, shut up."

"But I'm really hungry!"

"Shut up or I will get my bow and arrow from my room," I threatened.

"Sorry," he apologized rather sarcastically.

"So, have you made any friends?" I asked.

"Yeah you four years ago and Madge last year," he responded.

"This year, smart-ass. And before you say you don't need to make friends, this is why our moms made us come to this school, to make friends. I hated the idea of more friends too, but I became friends with one of my dorm mates, Thalia. Oh now I remember what o was going to tell you last week! Thalia and some of her friend found a three-headed dog in the third floor corridor! Let's get Madge!"

"What about you sister?" asked Gale,"She'd want to come."

"What kind of big sister would I be if I let my little sister come with me to see a three-headed dog?"

"A fun one?" he muttered in reply as we ran out of the common room.

We walked all the way to the portrait of a pear and we tickled it. We saw a bunch of house elves.

"Hi. We're hungry."

"Yes Master and Mistress," said a house elf as he brought us a big strawberry cake.

"Yummy!" squealed Gale. I snickered.

"Wa er you larfin at?" asked Gale while he stuffed his face with food.

"Nothing, just the fact that cake makes you act like a five year old girl," I replied while grabbing a piece of cake. Gale glared at me.

After we ate most of the cake and we brought the rest to the Hufflepuff Common Room. We tapped on the barrels in the tune of Helga Hufflepuff and we got in. Madge, Peeta, Prim, Rue, Finnick, Annie, and a few others greeted is as we walled into the common room.

"WAIT FOR ME!"

We all looked in the direction of the noise and saw Johanna panting as though she saw Gale and I were missing from the Slytherin common room and ran straight over here.

"You guys ready to face a three headed dog?" asked Johanna after she chugged down some water.

"Go ahead, drink my water," said Finnick sarcastically.

"Prim and Rue are not going just so it's clear," I told the others.

"But Katniss..." whined the girls.

"No buts. It's too dangerous."

"Well you're not my sister so you can't stop me from coming," said Rue defiantly.

"I guess I can't stop you, but Primrose Everdeen if you come I will write to mom," I threatened.

"And I will do the same if you go without me. I'll say that you went to see a three headed dog and that you tried to make me go with you," responded Prim.

"You worked a whole plan out didn't you? I asked.

"Yep!" she responded sounding rather happy disputed the dangerous thing we are going to do.

Peeta, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Madge, Rue, Gale, Prim, and I left the Hufflepuff common room and heads to the third floor corridor. We walked down the corridor until we reached a brown door.

"Alohamora," casted Rue.

Johanna kicked the door open and we saw it. Prim, Peeta, Rue, Annie, and Madge screamed, but Gale, Johanna, Finnick, and I stared with our jaws dropped. It was extremely big with drool seeping out of it's mouth. Someone could say it is cool, but I say its extremely stupid-looking. I looked down at the ground and saw a handle.

"Guys, there's a trap door!" I exclaimed.

"Let's go through it!" shouted Gale happily.

"Ok!" agreed Johanna.

So Johanna, Gale, and I opened it then jumped in. When we jumped in, we were surrounded by a giant green plant.

"We're stuck! Help! Get us out of here!" we shouted.

Prim jumped in and did a cannonball.

"Prim!" I screeched,"What we're you thinking?!"

"I was thinking exactly what you were thinking, nothing. You're a really bad influence," commented Prim

"Do you think I like being a bad influence?" I asked.

"I know what this is!" she yelled,"It's Devil's Snare!"

"How do you know that?" Gale asked.

"I like Herbology," stated Prim.

"How do we get out?" asked an impatient Johanna. I can see why, the Devil's Snare is entangling her and it looks like she barely managed to ask that question.

"Just stop moving and you'll be fine," said Prim as she and I made our way out of the Devil's Snare. Gale and Johanna kept kicking and thrashing the giant plant.

"Stop it!" shouted Prim,"If you keep moving it will kill you!"

Gale and Johanna kept moving and kicking and thrashing.

"Do you have any ideas Prim?" I asked.

"Devil's Snare hates light," she suggested.

"Ok. Lumos!" I said.

Gale and Johanna crashed onto the floor. They were extremely shocked that they got out of the the plant.

Rue's POV

"They've been down for a while," said Peeta worriedly.

"I'll go get a teacher," suggested Finnick as he ran out.

"Wait, where is the dog?" asked Annie.

"Asleep," I replied,"It sleeps when it hears music."

I continued humming the song that is keeping the dog asleep. After thirty minutes Finnick came in the room again followed by Dumbledore...s*(curse word I can't say)*t.

"All of you go to bed I'll get the others," commanded Dumbledore as we left. We walked to our common room and when we got their we were met by Professor Sprout.

"What you did was stupid and dangerous. Two-hundred and fifty points from Hufflepuff! And two weeks detention for all of you. Including the Slytherins.

Professor Sprout left the room and Finnick said,

"Do you think Gale is hungry?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I haven't got any reviews so no contest. Oh well. I could wait for a few chapters, but I'm extremely impatient. I'm on spring break now, so I'm going to be posting all sorts of stories in the next two weeks. Harry Potter fans: I'm planning on doing a next generation story and a karaoke story, one of them will be posted this week. Divergent fans: I'm going to start a divergent high school story or a no war, two years later in initiation story this week or next week. PJO/HOO fans: I have a two-shot for Leo and Khione, a high school story, and a sort of twist on classic fairy tales planned. Hunger Games fans: I have a story that I can't describe in words that make sense and another high school story. Twilight haters: I have a really stupid story about Twilight characters coming up. So...STORY TIME!**

Damn Trolls in the Girl's Bathroom

Rosalie's POV

So me and Alice went to do our Halloween make-up and talk s**t about Jacob and everyone not from our totally awesome one-dimensional school.

"Hey Rosalie."

"What do you want?" I asked Alice in my b****y voice.

_"_I wanna ask if you know why there's a little girl in our bathroom," said Alice in her annoying voice.

"I don't know let's kill her. Avada Ke-"

"There's a giant evil monster!" cried Alice,"Help!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed the wimpy little girl.

"I won't kill you today," I said sadly,"Ahhhhh!"

"Look, it's Hermione! And some really ugly fourth years," said a tiny little ginger,"And the troll!"

Oh. That's what it is. Wait... wait... wait... wait... wait... wait... wait... wait... wait... wait... wait... Oh, now I know! That ugly little brat called me and Alice ugly!

"Did you just call me ugly little boy?" I asked, not very scarily.

"Yes, my friend called you ugly. GET OVER IT! We just knocked down a troll and saved your lives!" shouted a boy with a lightning shaped sca- Gasp! It's Harry Potter!

"Oh my gawd! You're Harry Potter! I'm such a big fan," I said while batting my eyelashes at him.

"Sorry, I don't like ugly blondes," said Harry Potter.

"But...I'M BEAUTIFUL! I love you Harry Potter!" I shouted foolishly.

"Rosalie, pull it together. You're dating my brother!" scolded Alice.

"You're right," I said, while silently crying.

In a broom closet...(third person POV)...

"I love you Bella."

Gross making out noises.

"I love you too Emmett."

Something that produces children happens.

In the girls bathroom...(Professor McGonagall POV)...

The other teachers and I ran to the girls' bathroom to get the troll. When we got there, we saw two fourth year Hufflepuffs, Miss Granger, Weasel...er...Weasley, and Potter.

"What on earth were you thinking of?" I said,"You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

"Professor, it's their fault," said Miss Granger, pointing at the Hufflepuffs.

"What did they do?" asked Severus.

"I came in to use the bathroom just before dinner started. Then, these two came in and when they saw me, they started picking in me. The blonde almost used the killing curse on me and then the troll showed up. The boys told me they saw the troll go into the bathroom and they remembered that Parvati told them I came here," explained Miss Granger.

"Well ten points to Gryffindor, and one hundred points from Hufflepuff."

"Damn trolls in the girls' bathroom," I murmured to myself as I left the bathroom.

One hour before...(Third Person POV)...

"Hey Jasper?"

"Yeah Edward."

"Where are Alice, Rosalie, Bella, and Emmett?"

"How should I know? I'm not the mind reader!" exclaimed Jasper.

"Um...er...I uh... I know where they are I just want to know if you know," said Edward in his lying voice.

"Okay!" cheered Jasper as he continued eating his food.

An hour and a half later...(Third Person POV)

Emmett and Bella entered the Great Hall with messy hair and swollen lips. Luckily no one was in the Great Hall to see them like that, except the troll.

"Oh no, a troll! Emmett save me because I'm the worst role model ever and I need men to do everything for me!" screamed Bella as she ran all the way to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Damn trolls," muttered Emmett as he fought the troll.

His body was found hours later by Severus Snape. He stepped on Emmett, threw water in his face, and yelled in his ear. Finally, he lifted Emmett up and took him to Madame Pomfrey.

"What the hell happened to him?" demanded Madame Pomfrey.

"He tried to fight a full grown troll with his bare hands. Bloody idiot," responded Severus,"I found the troll laying down next to him taking a nap. I already disposed of it."

"Well, that's good."

The next day...(Third Person POV)

Emmett tried to approach Bella at lunch because he wanted to spend time with her.

"Yes, I did defeat the troll! Oh look, ask Emmett," said Bella as she came running towards him,"Can you tell them about how I defeated the troll?"

"I can't I don't remember it. I remember you fighting it and then I blacked out because I tried to protect you," said Emmett.

"I told you I beat the troll! Now, come on Emmett. Let's have some fun!" said Bella happily as they ran to the neatest broom closet.

Rosalie and Edward stared at them running out of the Great Hall and ran after them because they didn't realize the person they loved was cheating on them with the person they hate the most.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I haven't updated in a while, well a while to me. This chapter is just light and funny and some of the characters from different books become friends.**

* * *

Annabeth Knows All, At Least She Did

Three o'Clock...(Annabeth POV)...

"You know everything! Find out why there's a three headed dog at the school!"

"Percy, shut up. I'm trying really hard to figure this out. Now, go back to your potion," I hissed.

"But I don't understand it!" he whined.

"Ask your partner for help," I said.

"Rachel's as bad at this as I am!"

"I'm right here," said Rachel.

"Guys. We're going to the Gryffindor dorm after dinner," said Katie.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're really stupid today."

Let's just say that I gave Percy a black eye and got detention.

* * *

Seven Hours Later in Gryffindor Dorm...(Fred POV)...

"Damn, you guys have a lot of friends," I said to Connor.

"Yeah, I'm that awesome," he replied.

"Why the bloody hell are we here?" asked Ron.

"We are going to play... ... ... ...TRUTH OR DARE!" announced George.

"But before we do that, we're going to play a game to get to know each other," said Travis.

"Here's the game. We'll go around in a circle saying something we think or have done. If you did that too, take a shot of kool aid. We couldn't get any alcohol," I said.

"I'll start. I have seen a three headed dog," said Connor. Him, Travis, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Piper, Leo, Luke, Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, Prim, Rue, Bianca, Nico, Katniss, Rachel, Grover, Thalia, Gale, Finnick, Johanna, Annie, Peeta, Tris, Christina, Will, Peter, Silena, Katie (Gardner), and Beckendorf took a shot of kool aid.

"Bloody hell, why haven't I seen a three headed dog?" George asked.

"My turn! I have taken a shower," said Travis. Everyone took a shot except for Leo.

"What?" he asked as all the girls in the room backed away from him.

"I think redheads are awesome," I said. George, Ron, Rachel, and I take a shot.

"I love quidditch," said George. George, Harry, Ron, Oliver, Angelina, Alicia, Katie (Bell), Jason, Edward, and I took a shot.

"I like books," said Annabeth. Only her, Cara, Caleb, and Hermione took a shot.

"I like fighting," said Clarisse. Everybody from her school, Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, and Jacob took a shot.

"I love Bella," said Jacob. Only him, Edward, and Bella took a shot.

"I love love," said Silena. Only she took a shot.

"I ate seaweed," said Percy. Him, Connor, and Ron took a shot.

"I like shooting," said Katniss. Her and Thalia took a shot.

"I like art," said Dean. Him, Peeta, and Rachel took a shot.

The game continued like that for an hour until we started truth or dare.

"Grover, truth or dare?" asked Clarisse.

"Er...um...uh...dare?"

"I dare you to take off your pants and do the chicken dance," she said.

He took off his pants and we saw his unicorn boxers while he did the chicken dance.

"George, truth or dare?" asked Grover.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss your least favorite person on the mouth for a minute."

George walked up to Bella and kissed her for a minute.

"Blegh. Forge?" asked George.

"Yes Gred?" I said.

"Would you like a truth or dare?" he asked.

"Hmmm...That's a hard question, I have to say...DARE!"

"Ok, I dare you to dump water on Percy's head."

"What'd I ever do to you?" asked Percy.

"Sorry, I meant our brother," said George.

I went up to Percy's bed and dumped water on his head.

"Oi! I'm going to tell Professor McGonagall," he said, storming out of the room in his pink underwear and pink tank top.

"Nice clothes by the way!" I yelled after him.

I went back to the common room and they all look like they were laughing at Percy's outfit as well.

"Will, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth, no dare, no truth, dare," he said.

"Truth it is! When was the last time you wet yourself?"

He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked.

"Two weeks ago," he said,"Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell one person your name," said Will.

He walked over to Tris and whispered something. Tris looked shocked.

"Uriah, truth or dare?" asked Four.

"DARE FOURIE-POO!"

"I dare you to say 'in my pretty pink pants' after every other sentence anyone says," dared Four.

"Ok, in my pretty pink pants."

"Bella dawling, truth or dare?" asked Uriah.

"Truth." "In my pretty pink pants."

"Have you tried alcohol?" he asked.

"No." "In my pretty pink pants."

"Liar!" I shouted.

"Fine, I have," she confessed. "In my pretty pink pants."

"Gale, truth or dare?"

"Truth." "In my pretty pink pants."

"Do you like me?" asked Bella.

"Not at all." "In my pretty pink pants."

"Katniss, truth or dare?" asked Gale.

"Truth." "In my pretty pink pants."

"Do you like me or Peeta better?" asked Gale.

"I...er...um...I don't know." "In my pretty pink pants."

"Thalia, truth or dare?" Katniss asked.

"Dare." "In my pretty pink pants."

"I dare you to slap the person you like and kiss the person you hate."

Thalia walked up to Luke and slapped him and then she walked up to Bella and kissed her. After that she threw up the game was on hold for a while.

"Luke, truth or dare?" asked Thalia. "In my pretty pink pants."

"Truth."

"Name the people you'be stolen stuff from in the last week." "In my pretty pink pants."

"You, Travis, Oliver, Annabeth, Percy, Fred, and Clarisse.

"Connor, truth or dare?" asked Luke. "In my pretty pink pants."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss your best friend's crush," he said. "In my pretty pink pants."

"Fred's, George's, or Travis's?" he asked.

"All, and say who likes them." "In my pretty pink pants." Oh s**t.

He walked up to Katie (Gardner), said Travis, and kissed her. He walked up to Angelina, kissed her, and said George. He finally walked up to who I liked, said my name, and kissed her.

"You like me!" she screamed.

"Er...uh...no...uh...a little," I said slightly blushing. "In my pretty pink pants."

"Oooohhhh," said Ron, George, Silena, Connor, and Travis.

"I'm gonna kill you Stoll!" I screamed. "In my pretty pink pants."

"Travis help me!" he said before hiding behind Travis.

"Percy help me!" said Travis as he hid behind him. "In my pretty pink pants."

"Annabeth help me!" said Percy as he hid behind Annabeth.

"Fred I know they're stupid and you want to kill them, but they're too stupid to understand what's going on. Plus, Luke's the one who gave Connor the dare," she reasoned. "In my pretty pink pants."

"Luke!" I screamed before I attacked him. Unfortunately, Percy came in the room at the time with Professor McGonagall. So, me and everyone not in Gryffindor got detention and ten points taken away from their house. Besides getting detention and my crush finding out I like her, it was a fun night.

* * *

**A/N: So I was just going to have Annabeth and Hermione trying to figure out why there's a three headed dog, but I ended up with just pure fun. Anyway, Fred likes someone. Leave in the comments who you think she is. Here are your hints: She hates him and she's not from Harry Potter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Nobody answered the question about who you think Fred likes! Are my questions ****_that _****boring? So Fred likes ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... read the story! ****On with the story!**

* * *

What Are We Going to Do?

...(Annabeth POV)...

"What am I going to do? Stupid Fred 'Prank' Weasley likes me!"

"Please shut up! I thought you came here to help me," I said,"If you need help with guys, go to Silena."

"Fine," she said as she stormed out of the library.

"About time," muttered Madam Pince.

"Hi Annabeth. Have you found anything about the three headed dog?" Hermione asked as she sat down at my table.

"I know everything about three headed dogs! I studied them at my old school. Hell, I even went up against one!" I said.

"So, no ideas?"

"No ideas why it's here? Preposterous! It's obviously guarding something! We both saw the trap door. But what's behind it?"

"I know what's behind it."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Katniss, I share a dorm with your friend Thalia."

"Oh, and how do you know what's behind it?" I asked.

"I jumped through it. Behind the trapdoor is Devils Snare. Once you get out of the Devils Snare, there's a stone passageway. After that, Dumbledore got us back to our common rooms," she said.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Only one more. At the end of the passageway, there was a door. And a buzzing sound was coming from inside. That's all."

"Thanks."

Katniss walked out of the library and Hermione looked confused.

"Why are you talking to a Slytherin?" she asked. I notice the distaste in her voice as she said 'Slytherin'.

"Is there a rule against it? No," I said.

"I didn't know you side with Death Eaters," she muttered.

"Excuse me? Just because I talk to a Slytherin doesn't mean I'm a Death Eater! My dad's a bloody muggle! Sure, we don't get along, but he's still my family!"

"That's it! You, blondie, out!" said Madam Pince as she shooed me out of the library.

Damn Brit witches and wizards. Think all Slytherins are evil. Sure, Thalia's scary, but she's not evil. And Katniss just seems like a reserved person, she's not plotting anything. Also, Hazel is a Slytherin and she's one of the nicest, pro-muggle person I know. And Piper's dad is a muggle, and she absolutely loves him. She doesn't see him often because of his crazy schedule, but she still loves him. There's nothing wrong with Slytherin. Hufflepuff, on the other hand, is a different story. I'm sure that they were smart and amazing, but then they got Seaweed Brain. Poor Hufflepuff.

...Clarisse POV...

"Hello," said George as he sat down next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Look, you're kinda ruining the Weasley Twins reputation," he said.

"How?"

"The Weasley Twins have never had trouble with girls, but now Fred's head over heels for you."

"And I'm supposed to care?" I asked.

"Yes. So, I need you to go on a date with Fred, make him realize how horrible you are, and have him break up with you. That way, you get Fred off of your back and I get my partner in crime back, deal?"

"Deal," I said,"Now leave, before you ruin my rep."

"All right, all right," George said as he walked away.

...Later That Day...

"Hello, Clarisse. I was-" started Fred.

"I'll go on a date with you. But, I'm not allowed in Hogsmeade," I said.

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

"Great. See you soon," I said as I walked away with a smile on- NO! You're not smilng, you're frowning because you have to go on a date with Fred Weasley! Who is actually really cute... ... STOP! Stupid Fred Weasley.

...Fred POV...

This is bloody brilliant! Wait, did I just steal Ron's line? Probably but who cares? It's not like he's gonna save the world!

"Fred, why are you so happy?" Lee asked as he sat down on the chair next to me.

"Could it possibly be that," started Travis as he sat down on the armrest to my left.

"Clarisse agreed to go out with you?" finished Connor as he sat down in the armrest to my right.

"Guys, stop tormenting him," said George as he sat down next to Lee.

"Because that's your job," I said.

"Yep."

"Travis?"

"Yes, Conner."

"I think we should play-" started Connor.

"WATER BALLOON FIGHT!" Travis finished.

"NEW YORK'S SCHOOL OF MAGIC STYLE!" they said in synchronization.

"Okay," Lee, George, and I said.

"We should get three people from each school," Connor suggested.

"Okay. Hogwarts has three, New York's School of Magic has two, and Panem Wizardry and Witchcraft Academy, Chicago's Factions for Young Wizards and Witches, California Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Fork's Magic School have none so far," said George.

"I'll get Percy for our team," said Travis.

"I'll get the people from Panem?" George said.

"All right," Travis said as he left.

"I'll get the Forks people," said Connor as he left the common room.

"I'll get the Chicago people," Lee said as he went up the staircase.

"I'll get the California people."

...One Hour Later On The Grounds...(Reyna POV)...

There were eighteen people here. Fred, George, Lee, Connor, Travis, Piper, Peeta, Prim, Rue, Bella, Alice, Jacob, Uriah, Tris, Christina, Jason, Hazel, and I were all preparing with their teams for the water balloon fight.

"Alright team here's the plan. Hazel, fire at people. Jason, grab water balloons from the basket. I'll defend us. Got it? I said.

"Got it."

...Two Hours Later...

Hazel, Jason, Fred, George, Connor, Travis, Piper, Uriah, Tris, and I are the only ones left. The people from Forks got shot first.

...Three Hours Later...

Tris and Piper are out.

...Four Hours Later...

Connor, George, and Hazel are out. Now it's just Jason, Fred, Travis, Uriah and I. Me and Jason are the only people with a teammate left.

...Five Hours Later...

We were escorted off the grounds and given detention for being on the grounds at four in the morning. We all agreed to continue playing after we all woke up. They're going down. At our old school, Jason and I learned spells that fourth years haven't learned yet. Those three only survived because they now how to dodge spells and water balloons. If you'll excuse me, I have fifth year spells to learn.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Question: Where should Fred and Clarisse go on their "date"? AND Who should win the water balloon fight, Reyna and Jason, Fred, Travis, or Uriah? Thank you for reading!**


End file.
